


Gotham Love

by AellaD



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: AU, M/M, Separate Identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaD/pseuds/AellaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne are married. However, trouble meets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Batman and Bruce Wayne are separate characters. Same goes for Superman and Clark Kent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. DC comics does.

Jim Gordon trudged his feet, kicking both his shoes off along the way. When he made his way to the bed, he collapsed, the springs squeaking where back met mattress. A sleepy voice carried out through the room, pulling him out of his tired daze.

"Jim?"

"Bruce. Sorry. Did I wake ya?"

"Did you just get in? It's-", Bruce looked at the alarm clock, "3 am."

Jim moved his weak body to Bruce's side, inwardly grunting at each aching muscle and bruised rib.

"Yeah. We managed to capture Poison Ivy tonight."

"Well, that's great," said Bruce as he moved closer, nestling his head in the crook of Jim's neck. "Now maybe I can have my husband back for the day."

"Bruce," sighed Jim. "It's my duty to protect the city."

Bruce smiled good-naturedly into Jim's neck before giving a few pecks, "I know that. And don't think I didn't notice that you said 'duty' and not 'job. I know what that means to you. Even if it weren't for your job, it is still your duty to protect and serve. No questions about it.'"

Jim's shoulders visibly relaxed and Bruce took that as a good sign to continue. "I love you Jim. And it's my duty to worry about you. I may not know everything about your police work or about Batman, who I know I'm supposed to pretend isn't real, but I'll try to be there. Just like you're there for the city. Understand?" Bruce waited for an answer  for a minute before peeking over Jim's shoulder only to see him fast asleep. "You big oaf. Of course you'd be sleeping through the best speech that I've come up with ." He gave a peck on Jim's cheek situating himself into a comfortable position, spooning Jim. "I'll let you off this time." Jim answered back with a loud snore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Batman is a product of DC comics. I do not not own the Title nor do I own the characters featured in the series.

_Ice here. Ice there. Ice everywhere. But not a drop to drink. So beautiful._

Words were muddling inside the Hatter's mind. ' _Sweet, pure ice. It covers the ugly and dirty of this world and make severything...quiet,'_   thought the Hatter sliding his finger across the iced figure. _Much too quiet._ And with a nudge of his finger, the guard crashed into hundreds of pieces. "I don't mean to rush you, but perhaps we should move along before that pesky bat discovers us."

Mr. Freeze said nothing, gathering the large bags of jewels. He heaved one over his shoulder, carrying them to the truck in the back. "After all, it would ruin the surprise of an empty vault, now wouldn't it?" the Hatter mused to himself.

It was hours later before police tape surrounded the jewelry store. Jim Gordon was talking to one of the officers that got there first. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something move in the shadows. "Let me know if you find anything new. Excuse me." He walked in the direction of the alleyway, stopping before something solid. "Commissioner Gordon."

"Batman," acknowledged Jim. "It looks like Mr. Freeze's M.O. He froze the the door in the back, then broke through. The night guard caught him and got frozen trying to radio for help. The lab tech are collecting his pieces right now. Time of death puts it around 10."

Batman nodded before unleashing his grappling hook. "His name was Admir." Batman paused looking back at Jim. "Admir Hodzic. Age 34. 2 kids. One wife. Came over to Gotham 3 years ago." Batman tilted his head in understanding before swinging up to the rooftops. And that was the thing; Batman understood. He understood that this crime-that any crime in Gotham was a sleight against the city. That Gotham and her citizens needed protection. She wasn't pretty and clean like Metropolis or Central City. Rather she was beautiful in spite of the streets or because of it, like Eliza Doolittle (which he only knew because of Bruce). 

He gave a sigh before heading back to the station, riding with Stephens. He slammed his office door, tossed his coat onto the desk, and slouched into his chair. He closed his eyes for what seemed like few moments, only to be woken up by the the sound of a voice. "Surveillance cameras from other buildings spotted both Mr. Freeze and the Hatter leaving the scene." Batman handed the file of pictures to Jim. He flipped through each one. "It seems like they've partnered up." The last photo in the file was of the Mad Hatter and Poison Ivy. "It's likely that when Poison Ivy was caught last time, the Hatter simply partnered up with Mr. Freeze. I'll investigate further." 

Jim nodded and said "I'll interrogate Ivy back at Arkham. I'll see what info I get from her. Thank y-" He was interrupted with a knock at the door. When he turned his chair back, the Batman was gone and the window was open. "Come in," he said as the door opened.

"Bruce?"

"Hey...I'm not interrupting anything, am I? I brought Chinese," he said, holding the take-out cartons up. "I figured you'd forget to eat on your never-ending quest to defeat evil."

"Bruce, this is actually a bad time. I'm on a case now."

"So, take a break."

"I can't."

"Look, I know whatever you're doing is important. But, you have to take care of yourself too-"

"Bruce!" snapped Jim. Bruce flinched and Jim softened his voice: "Bruce. Look. I know that you're worried about me. But I'm really busy. I'll see you back home." He grabbed his coat and gave Bruce a peck on the cheek. He opened his doors, ordering his officers around. "Stephens, we're headed to Arkham. Montoya, I need you to take Bruce home safely." He headed out, his coat whirling behind him. Bruce watched Jim leaving, before paying any attention to Montoya.

"Mr. Gordon. If you'll follow me."

The car ride home was quiet. Renee kept looking in the rearview mirror at Bruce.

"He's just been stressed out. We've had a lot of bank robberies lately."

Bruce took a long time answering, "I know. Sometimes I just wish he'd talk to me about them."

Renee cautiously phrased her words, "He can't do that, sir. You know that."

"Yeahm I know. It makes me love him more. It's annoying."

Renee gave a loud snort at that.

They finally pulled into the side of the street. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

"Hey, Officer....-" Bruce paused, having forgotten her name.

"Montoya. Renee Montoya."

"Officer Montoya. When Jim gets back to the office, can you make sure he eats the food? Or at the very least have a pop tart?'

"Sure. Mr. Gordon"

"Call me Bruce."

"Fine. As long as you call me Renee."

"Alright, Renee. Oh, by the way there should be extra, so help yourself. If I know police officers, I know that you haven't eaten much."

"Thanks," she said waving good-bye from her car.

Bruce waved back with a smile. He kept watching the car leave and even after it was long gone from sight, before heading inside to his empty house.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later:

Part of him wanted to cry. But his eyes had dried up whith the sadness he felt. Now all he could feel was empty. A big gaping hole, where his existance used to be, was left behind, residing in the place he called home. He couldn't remember.

_Gotham- not home._

_Metropolis- home._

_Gothtropolis-home._

_Metham-not home._

_Gotham-home_

_Gotham. Gotham. Gotham. Jim._

He,no, it felt so far off. No more Gotham. No more Batman. No more Jim. 

His mind felt hazy as if there was a cool fog clouding his thoughts, not unlike the ones in Gotham.

_No Gotham. Stop thinking of it. Stop thinking of him._

 

"Mr. Warden. In order for me to help you, I need you to talk. That is the point of therapy."

"Sorry, Doctor Quinzel. I was somewhere else entirely." The blonde nodded understandingly before scribbling into her notepad. That made Bruce nervous. In fact, the entire office made him nervous. One small window let in a light, enclosing around him. The doctor was intimidating in her sharp black suit, her hair pinned tightly with a red clip. As she looked down, her glasses slipped down, the frames moving just under her blue eyes. After a moment, she looked back up at Bruce.

 

"So, Mr. Warden, can you tell me what you were thinking about?"

Bruce looked outside the window peeking through the trees into the streets outside. It was completely clean and so unlike-"Home."

 


End file.
